


Hands off

by Plume_Sombre



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, and it's not even haikise, happy haikise day anyway, that thing doesn't have any tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 09:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4094986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plume_Sombre/pseuds/Plume_Sombre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise isn't used to playing the hero. / Happy HaiKise Day!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands off

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, and happy HaiKise Day!
> 
> I wanted to write something more 'like me' for this day, but my muse abandoned me ;; (and by me I meant more angst or more stupid ahem)
> 
> Anyway. I used a prompt for this OS, but it kinda... didn't go the way it was supposed to be. I hope you'll enjoy all the same!

Kise thinks it's actually a good idea to have suggested to go to a bar. This way they can catch up and talk for hours with some alcohol into their system that will help untying their tongues—even though they usually don't hold back anything around each other. It has been a few weeks since he last saw Haizaki, a few months since they established this sort of regular meeting, a few years since they first attempted to be friends. So far, Kise knows they are doing great.

"So, is drinking in a bar only to talk, or are you going to hit on some girls?" Haizaki snickers after some time.

"I don't know, that would be too easy for me, wouldn't it?" Kise smiles.

Haizaki rolls his eyes and takes a sip of his cocktail, while Kise scans the room. It's pretty packed, with loud laughs and feisty discussions—but that was expected, since it was only 11 p.m. on a Saturday night. He figures that there  _are_  enough people to play a game, as weird as it sounds, and he sees that mischievous glint in Haizaki's eyes. He knows that look, the one that challenges him whenever he could.

"But I guess I want to see how you pick up girls," he says in a malicious tone.

Haizaki smirks.

"Don't come crying when your looks won't be enough to impress them," he retorts.

To be honest Kise can never back down from a challenge, especially if it was Haizaki's. This is probably what he loves the most in their relationship—the constant banter, the need to play, the perpetual teasing. Because  _yes_ , Kise feels so much teased when Haizaki gives him those eyes. Half-amused, half- _knowing_ , even though the model thought he was being more subtle than that. But it seems that his current infatuation and possible crush are visible to some eyes, Haizaki's included.

Well, that is also why Kise wanted to come to a bar. He can act a bit more carefree.

He really isn't interested in these girls. He knows how they can be and he definitely doesn't need them anywhere near him, so he stalls for time as he pretends he wants to watch Haizaki fail at his first try. Kise follows his silhouette walking to the counter, approaching a short girl with long black hair and a cute laugh. Strangely enough the model isn't surprised in the least by the choice of the girl; he has always supposed Haizaki liked small girls. Well, that should be interesting.

The corner of Kise's lips tugs upwards as he sees Haizaki lifting his glass of alcohol to make a toast—to what, he doesn't know—while the target, along with her friend, gives him a nervous but amused look. That probably means they didn't expect to be hit on, or that they aren't used to this kind of things. Either way Haizaki keeps smiling—that flirty smile he reserves for girls—and begins to chat them up. At this point Kise isn't sure which one of them his friend is actually trying to woo; maybe either one, maybe both.

Kise shakes his head, chuckling, and was about to get up to do the challenge when he catches sight of someone sneaking up behind Haizaki. Frowning, he observes, worried by the fact that Haizaki didn't notice, too busy talking. If memory serves him correct, Kise remembers that people often get in trouble when they accidentally hit on someone already taken. That guy must be one of the girls' boyfriend, ready to have a long and nice talk with Haizaki about how he shouldn't try to steal someone's partner.

However, Kise is pretty sure that the protective boyfriend behaviour doesn't involve drugging any drink, because that glass on the counter absolutely belongs to Haizaki. Kise stands up and walks towards the guy, all smiles but fire in the eyes. He ignores the curious glances he gets or the whispered  _'Kise Ryouta?'_  he hears, and taps on the man's shoulder. The latter turns, startled—probably because he thinks he was caught red-handed—, and looks carefully at Kise.

"What?" he scowls.

"Did you just slip something into this drink?" Kise casually asks, pointing at the glass.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm damn sure that you put something in it. And I'd like to know why."

"I didn't do anything!"

"Then you wouldn't be fumbling with whatever you have in your hands."

The man shoves his hands into his pockets and glares at Kise, who keeps smiling. Haizaki apparently doesn't hear their conversation over the noise, since he is still talking with the girls. But one of them notices the model, and her face brightens considerably. She nudges her friend, who also looks past Haizaki's shoulder, and she turns different shades of red before her interlocutor decides to look at what made her blush. He growls when he sees Kise and gestures randomly to the other side of the room.

"Can't you do your stuff over there, or something?" he says. "That's cheating."

"Yeah well, do you happen to know that guy?" Kise scoffs, pointing to the man.

Haizaki narrows his eyes, staring at said guy.

"Nope, doesn't ring any bell," he shrugs.

"What?!" the man shouts. "You stole my girl, you beat me up and you don't remember me?!"

"Excuse me, that profile matches a lot of people, I can't remember every face I punched," Haizaki snorts.

The girls look at each other warily, sensing that something bad is going to happen. They quickly step back and watch from afar, while the guy is clenching fists and might as well jump at Haizaki. The latter is smirking and seems even eager at the idea of fighting. Kise sighs.

"Come on, Shougo-kun is a jerk anyway, don't waste your time fighting him," Kise tries to reason. "You can't win today if you lost yesterday."

"Shut up dickhead!" the man snaps at Kise. He pauses, then asks, "You his friend?"

Kise raises an eyebrow.

"What if I am?"

"I didn't know an asshole like him could have friends," the man chuckles. "Is there some meaning behind your  _friendship_?"

"Oh my God, that guy can spout some hilarous bullshit," Haizaki bursts out laughing.

"Well I'm sure pretty boy here is often mistaken for a girl, I won't be surprised if you banged him. Someone like you must be sleeping here and there like a whore."

"Shougo-kun, may I?"

Haizaki looks confused and doesn't have time to wonder what Kise is asking permission for that he sees him land a punch in the man's nose. He gapes, watching the poor victim stumbling between chairs and hearing surprised cries from the small crowd they attracted, casting a baffled glance at Kise. That was totally unexpected.

The model clenches and unclenches his fist, a glimmer of fury lingering in his eyes. Then, as if he remembered where he was, he regains composure and puts on a fake smile—his modeling one.

"Sorry for that! Shougo-kun, we should go."

"What?"

Ignoring as always the whispers and the inquiries, Kise grabs Haizaki's arm and drags him outside the bar. Haizaki stares at the model's back, at a loss for words.

They walk for a few minutes before he finally breaks the silence.

"What was that for?"

"That guy was pissing me off."

Again, confusion shows on Haizaki's face, who isn't used to an impulsive and bold Kise at all.

"He wasn't even insulting you," Haizaki points out.

"He was, to some extent," Kise mutters. "But I was mad because he was trying to hurt you with no reason. He drugged your drink when you were distracted."

"You know I can totally kick ass."

"I know. Guess it was a spur-of-the-moment thing."

Haizaki shakes his head, not quite understanding what upset Kise so much, but he smirks all the same.

"Well, you had your knight in shining armor moment, for a model. I'm impressed you resorted to violence. Weren't you afraid to damage your precious hand?"

Kise rolls his eyes and playfully shoves Haizaki.

"I'm not fragile, you ass."

Haizaki snickers and Kise smiles. Well, maybe tonight didn't go as he planned, but he got to show off.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was "You saw some guy slip something into my drink when I got distracted and now you're beating the shit out of him" from awful-au (tumblr). See by yourself the extent of the damage. XD


End file.
